


病症

by Christywalks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post first movie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 哈利的病症绝非占有欲，而是更隐晦深沉的欲望，而梅林也在不知不觉间被他传染，直至这一刻才发现自己早已病入膏肓。只不过比起幸运的哈利，梅林知道自己此生已无药可救。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Kudos: 2





	病症

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年旧文搬运

在最开始的时候梅林以为那只是哈利的小小恶习，像是在不经意间用鼻尖蹭过自己露出衣领的后颈，或者在交接任务时文件夹下手指相覆。梅林一开始对哈利的这些举动有些抗拒，因为他并不擅长在公共场合显露自己的感情，可是他年轻迷人的男友总会在做完这些举动后给他一个含着无限歉意与爱意的微笑，然后梅林发现自己会不由自主地放松僵直的脊背，而嘴角扯出的细微弧度仿佛他也准备以笑容回报哈利。

而哈利在床上的癖好也同样让梅林深深困惑。他并非不享受哈利隐藏在那身笔挺西装下火一般无限的活力，但哈利在他们意乱情迷之时总会有些让他感到奇怪的举动。哈利有时在他们做爱时会突然特别用力地抱住梅林，把脸紧紧贴在他的胸膛上，尽力让自己的每一寸皮肤都与梅林相触。梅林总以为这是哈利示爱的方式之一，但他很快就发现当哈利这样做的时候，他从来都不会勃起。更多的时候哈利会央求梅林用吻或者手指从头到脚细细研究他，他甚至不止一次希望梅林能在他身上留下吻痕，越深越好。

梅林一边因为哈利的这些举动而疑惑，另一方面却发现自己也越陷越深。在他们正式交往一年后哈利去南美执行了一次为期两个月的任务，那也是他们分别最久的一次。而当哈利终于结束了任务返回伦敦时，梅林发现哈利在见到自己的那刻身体在控制不住地轻微颤抖。他们肩并肩穿过金士曼满是工作人员的停机坪，彼此间的距离控制得恰到好处。哈利迈出的每一步都仿佛踏在让他脚底刺痛的荆棘上，但他咬住牙关什么都没说，只是让自己的手背一次又一次轻轻拂过梅林的。

“哈利。”梅林在第一个走廊的拐角处拽住身旁同伴的手，并感觉到手下触到的皮肤沁着冷汗，“你没事吧？”

“嗯？当然没事了。”哈利迅速地回答道，但他的眼神有些怔忪，而且梅林发现哈利在回握住自己后正用拇指轻轻扫着自己的手背。

“我有点担心你。”梅林从没说过这样的话，但不知为何他觉得现在的哈利需要抚慰。果然在听到这句话后哈利露出一个有些不敢置信的笑容，他一用力将梅林拽进自己怀里，用脸颊蹭着梅林的脖子。梅林甚至能感觉到哈利在深吸着自己身上的味道仿佛那是让他支撑过这一刻的精神鸦片。

“只要你在这里，我就一切都好。”

纵使梅林有多少疑惑，但搂住突然崩溃般紧紧抱住自己的哈利，他还是什么都没有说。

随着时光流逝梅林逐渐从沉默寡言的青年成长为棱角稍微圆润一些的中年人，但他身旁的那人却似乎一直没变。人到中年的哈利变得比年轻时更沉稳了，但他那个随时随地都要偷偷碰触梅林的习惯仍然没有改变。两个久经历练的特工在亚瑟的办公室里站得非远非近，在年长男人锐利的目光下面不改色地用鞋尖悄悄踏向彼此，哈利简直猫科动物一样永远都要把自己的鞋尖放在最上面。而当他把手中材料递给梅林时，梅林会意地低头看向亚瑟办公桌上的斗牛犬陶瓷塑像，但他却习以为常地在哈利的手指拂过自己手指的瞬间翘起小指，并感觉到哈利手法老练地勾住了自己手指，停了一秒钟后才放开仿佛什么都没有发生过。

他们被一个满脸厌色的亚瑟从办公室里赶了出来，年过四十的哈利咯咯笑起来时像个把刚把学监捉弄了一番的中学生，而梅林也止不住自己一边摇头一边被这极富感染力的笑声带着翘起嘴角。在行走间哈利的手准确地捉住梅林的手，五指顺着梅林的指尖一路划到手腕，再滑下去和他牢牢十指紧扣。在金士曼总部空无一人的走廊里，哈利牵起自己与梅林相握的手，在魔法师瘦削的手腕上布下一吻，然后闭起眼睛嗅着梅林手腕皮肤的味道。

当晚他们在床上褪尽衣物，肌肤相触。在激情过后哈利从背后紧紧搂住梅林，鼻尖又一次埋在梅林的肩窝，嘴唇时轻时重的吮吻让梅林觉得有些痒。他感觉自己浑身酸软却毫无睡意，只好闭着眼睛默默感受着哈利比自己光滑许多的胸膛紧贴着自己汗津津的后背，他们空出来的那只手照例握在一起，而自己的小腿压在哈利的脚踝上。

“你也许知道这是种病症？”哈利懒洋洋的声音从他背后响起，此刻他正在用舌尖舔着梅林的耳廓，那漫不经心的口气仿佛他们在谈论明早吃什么。

“我不是很明白你在说什么。”

梅林并没有等到回答，但哈利的笑声随着温热的鼻息喷在他的肩膀上，然后梅林感觉哈利和自己稍稍撤开了一些距离，紧接着密集的轻吻顺着他的后颈一路下行到梅林的尾骨。哈利温柔地吻着他似仿若看到空气中漂浮肥皂泡的孩童，生怕戳破了一个如此绚烂的梦。

“幸好我找到了对症良药。”在亲吻间梅林似乎听到哈利这样叹息着，但他的喃喃自语太过低沉，梅林自己也没法听清。

在那之后哈利没有再提过这个话题，但梅林仍能感觉到哈利对自己完全的占有欲。他那一晚说的所谓病症就是这种占有欲吧？梅林有时会默默想着，不然哈利没有必要非在骑士会议上用最隐秘也最露骨的手法同梅林调情，当梅林从他身边走过时故意用手划过他的大腿外侧，惹得一屋子的骑士都只好面不改色地盯着亚瑟看。等会议结束后兰斯洛特故意在他们面前发出很大声的咋舌，而珀西瓦尔只是眯起眼睛冷冷地转身离去。梅林有些尴尬，但哈利坐在位置上笑得一脸云淡风轻。

“别理他们。”他站起身走到梅林身后，用极轻的声音对着梅林的耳朵低声说道，然后又吻了一下梅林的耳尖。梅林争取保持面部表情站在原地，但他几乎被哈利的举动搞得哑然失笑。这绝对是占有欲没错，而哈利这么多年来竟然一直不见好转，梅林还以为如果能够结婚即已经将银婚的他们早就过了这个阶段。无奈地摇着头，梅林迈步追上前面摇曳生姿的身影，并在超过对方时用手指轻抚了一下哈利的手背。

不用回头梅林也知道哈利正笑得一脸得意。

***

在哈利死后梅林曾以为自己一定会崩溃，但他并没有，他甚至在那个晚上之前没有掉过一滴眼泪。当一个人已经心痛到心死之后又该如何心痛呢？再说，梅林还有无数的事情要处理，群龙无首的金士曼需要他奉献自己全部的精力，他没空也绝对不能动不动就想起哈利。

可是一个深夜里梅林正在办公室独自忙碌着，坐在电脑前迅速敲击键盘的他突然停下了手中的动作愣在那里，因为他在那一瞬间感到有双熟悉的手从自己的腋下穿过后将他轻轻拥入怀里。那感觉稍逊即逝，只留下无尽怅惘，让梅林没法再自我否认他的确想念着陨落在另一个大洲的哈利。办公室的空气仿佛被这思念抽干，梅林感觉自己喘不上气来，他的手背也在同一刻燃烧起针刺般的疼痛，然后痛觉逐渐顺着他的皮肤弥漫，从手背到小臂，肩膀，后颈，再顺着脊柱一路下行直到脚趾。梅林曾被哈利带着爱意碰触过的所有皮肤都仿佛在肆意燃烧，一直烧到他早已变为死灰的心里。

在这席卷一切的疼痛中梅林试探着举起左手，轻轻覆上自己的右手手背，拇指在手背皮肤上画着圈。然后他将手慢慢举高，手指从耳尖向下划过后颈，最终隔着西装停留在自己的肩膀上。那触感虽然不尽相同却又似曾相识，皮肤触着皮肤，纹理划过纹理，温度传递温度，而拇指与其他部分皮肤下全然不同的神经正将这次碰触的全部感觉忠实地传回梅林的大脑，让他在那一刻突然浑身颤抖着明白了几年前哈利的喃喃自语。

哈利的病症绝非占有欲，而是更隐晦深沉的欲望，而梅林也在不知不觉间被他传染，直至这一刻才发现自己早已病入膏肓。

只不过比起幸运的哈利，梅林知道自己此生已无药可救。


End file.
